Gesicht
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Gilbert membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Saat kedua matanya ingin menatap langsung iris violet itu, sebelah tangan Ivan langsung menutup kedua matanya. Melarang Gilbert melihat ekspresinya saat ini juga./Demi West. Demi Ludwig. Demi adiknya. Dia harus bertahan. Walau begitu, bagaimana dengan dirinya? Perasaannya?/RuPru Oneshot/Mind to RnR?


"Akh... ah!"

Mulutnya terbuka dan lidahnya nyaris menjulur keluar. Kedua tangannya meremas kepala laki-laki yang terus menghisap lehernya penuh hasrat yang sepertinya telah bertahan ratusan tahun. Tidak menghiraukannya, laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya dan menggigit tengkuknya hingga berdarah.

" _Russ—_ Iv—akh!"

Tetesan darah itu jatuh bersamaan dengan tetesan air matanya yang akhirnya meleleh dari sudut matanya. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi meremas dan menjambak rambut _beige_ laki-laki itu telah kehilangan tenaganya. Meski begitu, dia tetap mencoba bertahan. Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh kalah di sini. Tidak di sini!

Di bawah... pria yang paling dia benci itu.

"IVAN!"

 _ **BHUAK**_

Setelah cukup lama memberanikan diri, akhirnya pria yang ditindih itu berhasil melayangkan tinjunya pada laki-laki yang sedari tadi mencumbunya. Memaksa kepala Ivan Braginsky—sang personifikasi _Russia—_ menoleh ke samping dengan warna biru yang akan menghiasi sudut mata kirinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Dalam gerakan lamban, Ivan memegang luka baru di sudut mata kirinya dan kembali menghadap depannya walau masih menunduk. Detak jantung pria berambut putih di bawahnya terasa berdenyut dua kali lebih cepat dan keras. Dia berusaha menarik tubuhnya mundur di atas tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ yang telah dibuatnya berantakan itu. Kedua alisnya mengernyit, berusaha menatap tajam penuh amarah laki-laki besar di hadapannya—walau dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takut di balik tatapan itu.

Ivan terus menunduk hingga akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Dari sini, meski tidak sepenuhnya, dia dapat melihat iris _violet_ yang menatapnya dingin... penuh aura kekejaman di balik kemarahannya yang membuncah.

Senyuman Ivan seakan menjawab semua rasa takutnya.

"Gil."

Nama panggilannya itu disebut.

Gilbert Beilschmidt hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan tubuhnya terasa dipaku di tempat oleh kedua iris _violet_ yang menatapnya dengan penuh tatapan mengejek. Personifikasi _Prussia_ yang baru saja mendapat deklarasi menjadi bawahan _Uni Soviet_ itu hanya bisa mengutuk nasib naasnya.

Kembalikan.

Kembalikan kekuatan elang hitam pada dirinya.

Hanya saja tangan besar berbalut sarung tangan coklat itu menjulur di depan wajahnya. Seakan-akan itu adalah tangan penguasa yang akan menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Kedua iris _red blood_ milik Gilbert membulat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ah, dia tahu... dia akan hancur di tangannya. Di tangan musuh yang paling dibencinya—yang paling membuatnya jijik.

Tidak ada yang bisa personifikasi negara _Prussia_ itu lakukan...

...selain menyerahkan semuanya.

Semuanya.

Pada malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _At first, I hope to be blind so I can't see you."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Warnings : harsh/bad language, yaoi lemon, hardcore, etc_

 _Genres : Romance/Angst/Tragedy/Semi-Historical_

 _Main Pair : RuPru/IvanGil_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **GESICHT**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terbangun, Gilbert dengan cepat membuka kedua matanya.

Tubuhnya berkeringat dan dadanya naik turun, mulutnya terbuka meraup oksigen di sekitarnya sebanyak-banyaknya. Mimpi buruk yang datang menghantui malamnya kembali membangunkannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Gilbert memejamkan matanya erat dan menggertakkan giginya. Mengabaikan perasaan muak di dadanya, pria berambut putih itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mengusap keringat dari wajah dan tubuhnya.

Kedua matanya terbuka lagi, Gilbert kini menyisir poni-poni rambutnya ke belakang dengan lima jari tangan kanannya. Tangannya berhenti di belakang kepalanya ketika dengan enggan iris merahnya mencoba melirik ke samping kanannya.

Seperti biasa, nihil.

Kasur berukuran _king size_ tersebut berderit saat Gilbert merubah posisinya dan kedua tangannya telah berada di atas tempat tidur menahan tubuhnya. Bibir Gilbert terkatup rapat sementara kedua matanya masih tetap memperhatikan bagian kanan kasur yang ditidurinya sejak beberapa minggu lalu dengan seorang lagi. Bantal dan selimutnya telah ditata rapi setiap pagi, seakan tidak pernah ada yang meniduri bagian tersebut. Meski yang tidur di bagian itu seharusnya pemilik sah kamar yang ditempatinya, Gilbert tetap merasa tidak ada bedanya dengan dia yang memiliki kamar ini sendirian.

Sebagai negara yang telah dicabut haknya, Gilbert mungkin memang memiliki waktu lebih luang dari personifikasi-personifikasi negara lain di sekitarnya. _Well,_ itu tidak benar juga karena Gilbert sendiri masih memiliki nama yang diberikan persatuan _Uni Soviet_ padanya, _German Democratic Republic._ Hanya saja, tidak seperti _Prussia_ dulu, negara ini benar-benar berada di bawah pengawasan _Uni Soviet,_ oleh karena itu dia tidak bisa benar-benar bergerak bebas, terlebih keluar dari rumah besar yang berkepala keluarga personifikasi _Russia_ ini.

"... _Russia,_ " nama negara yang dibisikkannya membuat Gilbert tersadar dan reflek membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "bodoh... haha," bisiknya lagi, sembari mengusap leher putihnya yang jenjang... dan memiliki banyak bekas merah di sana.

Oh benar, sejak malam pertama 'itu'...

...mungkin hampir setiap malam mereka melakukannya.

Dan Gilbert tidak pernah mengerti mengapa dan untuk apa. Dia pernah berteriak atau bahkan bertanya, namun Ivan Braginsky tidak pernah menjawabnya. Negara yang pernah di- _bully-_ nya itu pasti akan menutup mulutnya—entah dengan tangan atau lakban atau _ball gag_ atau kain sekedarnya—kemudian dia akan tersenyum dan berbisik, "Kau cukup menikmatinya saja, _da?_ " pertanyaan yang diikuti dengan tawa kecil di akhirnya.

Bodoh, bodoh... dia salah satu negara penguasa yang bahkan dianggap saingan berat oleh _America,_ lalu kenapa dia begitu bodoh?

Tadi malam pun bukan pengecualian, biasanya Ivan akan datang kurang lebih jam sembilan sampai sepuluh malam. Setelah itu, tanpa kata-kata, hanya dua tatapan iris _violet_ yang berbicara, Gilbert mengerti dan menyiapkan tubuhnya. Belakangan lebih parah karena mereka hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan satu sama lain melalui kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut. Seakan hanya _sex_ yang menjadi alat komunikasi mereka.

Itu jika mereka di dalam kamar pribadi ini. Di luar, sesungguhnya mereka berkomunikasi seperti biasa layaknya sesama personifikasi antar negara. Terlihat berwibawa dengan seragam militer atau seragam _suit_ mereka. Kedua negara yang masuk dalam kategori ' _super power'_ itu terlihat memberi aura segan pada manusia-manusia di sekitar mereka, baik _mortal_ atau _immortal._ Membuat musuh-musuh mereka khawatir—seperti _America_ dan _England—_ kalau-kalau mereka akan memberi ancaman baru untuk dunia. _Well,_ jika dua ideologi yang paling berbahaya di dunia bisa bersatu bahkan bekerja sama... apa yang lebih mengerikan dari itu?

Yang jelas, dari luar sama sekali tidak terlihat ketika _Prussia_ yang penuh dengan rasa bangga dan selalu menyombongkan dirinya sendiri itu akan takluk dan mendesah keras saat _Russia_ memegang kuasa penuh atas kenikmatan yang dia berikan pada tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang tahu selain... negara-negara _Baltics._ Trio yang entah harus merasa bersalah atau bersyukur ketika keberadaan _Prussia_ dapat menggantikan perhatian _Russia_ teralihkan dari mereka.

Semua menjadi terbalik. Ketika negara-negara yang dulu jatuh di bawahnya kini menatapnya dingin dari jauh tanpa melakukan apapun. Mereka menulikan telinga dan membutakan mata mereka saat _Prussia_ harus menerima siksaan fisik dan batin dari _Russia—_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan pernah juga menjadi negara di bawah kekuatannya.

Ironis, bukan?

Membuyarkan lamunannya, Gilbert mengusap wajahnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Memasang senyum yang biasa ditunjukkannya pada dunia lalu dia mengambil kemeja putihnya di bawah kasurnya. Gilbert memakai kemeja tersebut sembari berdiri, "Sarapan~ sarapan~" ucapnya sembari bersenandung ria. Berjalan lagi mengambil celana dalam dan celana panjangnya. Semua pakaian diselesaikannya sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Suara pintu kamar utama yang terbuka membuat personifikasi _Latvia_ menoleh. Kebetulan pemuda kecil bernama Raivis Galante itu baru saja akan membawakan sarapan untuk pria yang tak kunjung turun ke bawah untuk makan bersama seperti biasanya. Dia hanya mengikuti saran _Lithuania_ yang mengira mungkin Gilbert sedang terlalu sakit untuk berjalan.

Melihat Gilbert di depannya membuat Raivis reflek bergetar kaget, "A-A... pa-pagi, _Prus—_ maksudku, Gilbert," jeda sejenak, Gilbert tidak langsung menanggapi. Hanya melihat Raivis dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "ka-kau tidak turun dari tadi... ja-jadi aku membawakan sarapanmu."

"Ah? Terima kasih!" Gilbert menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dan mengambil nampan dari kedua tangan Raivis yang tersenyum kaku padanya. Sembari membawa nampan tersebut, Gilbert berjalan melewati Raivis yang kini melihatnya bingung, "Padahal kau tidak perlu membawakannya, aku lebih suka makan di meja makan," ucapnya tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Eh? Ta-Tapi—"

"Ivan yang menyuruhmu untuk membiasakan membawa makananku ke kamar, 'kan? Aku tahu," berjalan menuruni tangga, Raivis hanya diam mengikutinya dari belakang, "sebenarnya itu tidak perlu, _vodka-freak_ itu terlalu berlebihan menjaga propertinya," lanjutnya lagi. Kali ini... kedua matanya tidak tersenyum. Sama sekali.

Mengetahui maksud dari kata-katanya itu adalah sindiran, tak ada yang bisa Raivis lakukan selain meremas ujung seragam yang dikenakannya, "G-Gil—"

"Oh, apa kalian semua sudah makan?" pertanyaan Gilbert memotong ucapannya, namun Raivis tetap mengangguk. Gilbert mendengus pelan, "Ha! Jadi aku akan makan sendiri hahaha luar biasa! Tidak apa-apa, aku yang _awesome_ ini memang suka sendirian kok KESESE!" teriaknya keras. Raivis memilih untuk tidak menanggapi, hanya tersenyum kaku walau tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Toh, dia tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi yang dipasang _Prussia_ sekarang.

Sesampainya di meja makan, Gilbert langsung menaruh nampannya di atas meja. Ekspresinya terlihat datar ketika kedua matanya terfokus dengan makanan di sana sembari menarik kursinya, tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, lebih tepat lagi kalau kedua mata itu terlihat kosong. Mungkin Gilbert akan terus seperti itu seandainya suara kursi lain yang ditarik tidak terdengar. Gilbert mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Raivis yang ikut duduk sembari membawa omelet di atas piring dan menaruhnya di atas meja di depannya.

Dengan senyum yang bergetar, Raivis yang sudah duduk lebih dulu itu bertanya, "Bo-Boleh aku ikut makan? Aku masih lapar..." ucapnya. Kedua mata _dark blue_ itu menatap iris _red blood_ milik _Prussia_ yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Butuh beberapa saat sampai semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi Gilbert yang langsung tersenyum lebar—jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku yang _awesome_ ini menolak permintaanmu, kesese!"

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Tak terasa sehari dengan cepat berlalu dan malam telah tiba. Waktu tidur sudah dibunyikan dan semua penghuni di rumah besar _Russia_ harus kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali _Prussia._ Kamar 'masing-masing' mungkin masih kurang tepat, seandainya dia bisa menyatakan kamar yang ditempatinya adalah miliknya... bukan kamar utama sang pemilik rumah.

Gilbert membuka pintu kamarnya dengan berat hati. Di dalam masih gelap gulita—wajar saja, sejak pagi Gilbert belum menyentuh kamar ini lagi. Seandainya dia bisa, dia akan lebih memilih kedinginan berjam-jam di luar dibandingkan kepanasan di kamar yang menyesakkan. Gilbert berjalan menuju jendela besar beberapa meter di depannya. Gorden yang belum ditutup, membiarkan cahaya bulan merembes masuk hingga memberi penerangan yang cukup di kamarnya. Setelah sampai di depan jendela, Gilbert memegang kaca di depannya, merabanya pelan, membiarkan dirinya dimandikan cahaya bulan.

" _West..._ " berbisik pelan, menyebut panggilan kesayangan untuk adiknya. Gilbert mengepal tangannya yang sebelumnya menyentuh kaca, memberi tambahan tenaga di tangannya hingga kuku-kukunya menyakiti telapak tangannya sendiri. Gilbert menggertakkan giginya, berbagai memori yang tak ingin diingatnya memaksa masuk mengganggu kepalanya.

 _ **KREET**_

Suara pintu yang dibuka sama sekali tidak membuat Gilbert bergeming. Masih dalam posisinya menghadap jendela dengan menempelkan dahinya pada kaca di depannya. Suara langkah sepatu _boots_ yang belum dilepas si pemakai terdengar menggesek karpet di bawahnya. Berjalan mendekatinya dari belakang hingga akhirnya Gilbert dapat merasakan kedua tangan memeluk pinggang dan perutnya. Bau _vodka_ yang intens khas _Russian_ melesak masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Gilbert bergerak tak nyaman sembari mengangkat kepalanya, hanya memberi akses leluasa untuk Ivan yang menundukkan kepalanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk pria berambut putih tersebut.

"Uh—" Gilbert langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dia tak sengaja mengeluarkan suara lenguhan. Kedua tangannya kini memegang tangan Ivan yang sedang meraba otot perutnya dari balik baju yang dia kenakan. Ivan masih mengenakan sarung tangan coklatnya sehingga memberi tambahan gesekan yang lebih kasar di perutnya.

Laki-laki beriris merah itu berusaha menoleh, namun topi seragam yang dikenakan Ivan menghalangi gerakannya. Gilbert mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, berusaha bertahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suaranya terlalu cepat. Kedua tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Ivan yang akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti menghentikan gerakannya. Namun sebelah tangan Ivan melepaskan diri dari tangan Gilbert, menariknya hingga menyentuh sisi kiri wajah personifikasi _Prussia_ itu.

"Gil..." Suara Ivan yang rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak didengarnya itu membuat Gilbert membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat. Dia baru menyadari sebelah tangan Ivan yang telah membelai pipinya pelan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Ivan mengangkat kepalanya walau masih enggan menatap Gilbert yang telah menatapnya.

"I—"

Sebelah tangan Ivan masih menahan kepalanya sementara laki-laki yang berukuran lebih besar darinya itu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan bibir Gilbert. Kaget, Gilbert langsung mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya dan mendorong Ivan dengan paksa. Setelah Ivan melepas tubuhnya, Gilbert kembali mundur hingga tersandung lalu jatuh terduduk di atas karpet. Terlalu syok, Gilbert kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha menangkap ekspresi Ivan yang sedang melihatnya dari posisi berdiri.

Ini pertama kalinya... laki-laki _Russia_ itu mencoba mencium bibirnya.

Melihat reaksi Gilbert tidak membuat Ivan terlihat kaget sama sekali. Sebaliknya, Ivan tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Senyum _childish_ miliknya yang khas, "...Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kau menolakku seperti ini, ya 'kan?" Ivan berjongkok sembari melepas topi yang dikenakannya sehingga Gilbert bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, "Apa kau masih belum mengerti?" tanyanya pelan. Tangannya dengan cepat menangkap bahu Gilbert yang belum sempat menghindar lalu menariknya kasar hingga wajah pria berambut putih itu tinggal beberapa centimeter di depannya. Gilbert kembali menggertakkan giginya.

"Jangan menolakku, Gil."

Tangan besar Ivan menekan dada Gilbert hingga dia jatuh telentang di atas karpet dengan tangan Ivan yang menahan dadanya. Tangan itu kemudian merambat sampai mencekik leher Gilbert supaya laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya dan lidah Ivan bisa memaksa masuk. Rasanya asing... ketika lidah penuh rasa _vodka_ itu menjelajahi mulutnya dan menguasainya. Gilbert tak bisa menahan desahan yang melesat keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya berusaha menahan tubuh Ivan kini meremas seragam militer yang dikenakan pria di atasnya. Kedua kakinya dipaksa terbuka lebar sehingga tubuh Ivan bisa masuk di antaranya.

"Ngh—I-Ivan!" Gesekan yang dilakukan Ivan pada selangkangan mereka membuat Gilbert tersentak kaget dan meremas baju di atasnya lebih keras. Wajah Gilbert mulai memerah dan napasnya mulai menderu cepat. Ivan berkali-kali mencium bibirnya lalu melepasnya untuk mengambil oksigen kemudian menciumnya lagi. Menggigit bibirnya, menghisap darahnya, merangsang langit-langit mulutnya, mengabsen gigi-giginya, semua dilakukannya berkali-kali hingga Gilbert dapat merasakan napasnya cepat habis di setiap jeda.

Kedua tangan Gilbert bergetar dan mulai meremas rambut Ivan yang terus menciumi bibirnya. Saliva telah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan kedua matanya kembali berair karena udara di sekitar mereka mulai terasa menipis. Tangan-tangan Ivan pun mulai bergerak menjelajahi tubuh Gilbert yang masih tertutupi pakaian lengkap. Entah Gilbert menyadarinya atau tidak ketika tubuhnya sedikit mengangkat dan dia mulai menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Ivan yang masing-masing masih terbalut kain.

Menyadari tubuh pria di bawahnya mulai jujur, Ivan tersenyum kecil. Sebelah tangan Ivan turun ke bawah dan mengelus tonjolan yang terlihat tersiksa tersembunyi di bawah sana. Gilbert melepas ciuman mereka dan langsung mendesah, kepalanya menengadah ke atas, menampilkan leher jenjang yang menggoda Ivan untuk dijamah. Sementara di bawah sana tangan besar Ivan semakin menangkup tonjolan itu di dalam tangannya dan sesekali menekannya, membuat tubuh Gilbert kembali mengangkat, berharap Ivan memberinya tekanan lebih. Dua jari pria beriris _violet_ itu telah mengelus daerah lubang yang akan menjadi tujuan terakhir di permainan ini.

Tidak banyak yang Ivan lakukan, hanya sekedar menggoda untuk terus memancing tubuh Gilbert agar semakin haus akan sentuhannya. Ivan berdiri dari posisinya, meninggalkan tubuh Gilbert yang tersiksa di bawah sana. Sembari mengatur napas, Gilbert memperhatikan Ivan yang duduk di pinggir kasur lalu melepas sepatu _boots_ miliknya dengan sangat lambat. Mengerti maksudnya, Gilbert bangkit dari posisinya lalu berdiri di depan Ivan yang mulai menghentikan kegiatannya. Ivan tersenyum padanya dan itu tidak dibalas dengan Gilbert yang langsung mendecih dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

Laki-laki _Prussian_ itu memegang celananya dengan bergetar lalu membuka kancing dan resletingnya sebelum merosotkannya ke bawah. Ivan hanya diam melihat Gilbert melempar celananya asal hingga kini dia hanya mengenakan baju berwarna biru dan celana dalam pria berwarna abu-abu dengan tonjolan yang sangat jelas di tengahnya. Sebelum sempat membuka pertahanan terakhirnya itu, Ivan sudah lebih dulu memegang pinggulnya dan menariknya hingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan tonjolan tersebut. Gilbert tersentak menyadari apa yang akan Ivan lakukan, terlebih ketika hidung besarnya mengendus dan menggesekkannya pada benda itu.

"I-Ivan?" Gilbert menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan saat Ivan menahan pinggulnya tetap berdiri di tempat sementara dia membuka mulutnya dan menggesekkan giginya pada tonjolan itu. Ingin berteriak agar Ivan tidak mengulur waktu dan langsung menghisapnya namun dia menahannya mati-matian. Hanya saja dia tak mampu menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak memajukan pinggulnya mendekati wajah Ivan. Dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah meremas rambut Ivan dan menjambaknya.

Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lambat hingga akhirnya Ivan melepas celana Gilbert dengan giginya. Ketika benda itu keluar, Gilbert langsung mendesah lega, terlebih lagi saat Ivan langsung memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Jambakan Gilbert semakin kuat, tubuhnya semakin melengkung ke depan. Dia kehilangan tenaganya untuk berdiri ketika jari-jari Ivan mulai menggoda lubang analnya.

"Ah ah... Ivan—ah!" Kaki Gilbert telah bergetar dan akan jatuh seandainya tangan Ivan tidak menahannya. Ivan melepaskan benda itu dari mulutnya lalu menjatuhkan tubuh Gilbert ke atas kasur. Pria berambut putih itu hanya diam sembari mengatur napasnya ketika Ivan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga posisinya menungging.

Ivan menyeringai tipis, "Berteriaklah, Gil."

"Ugh—AAAAAAAARRGHH!" Rasanya seperti tersengat hebat saat lubang analnya dipaksa terbuka lebar ketika Ivan memasukkan benda miliknya ke dalam. Gilbert meremas kain sprei di bawahnya dengan sangat kuat, dia bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari lubang analnya—memberi pelumas tersendiri. Di belakangnya, Ivan memajukan tubuhnya sehingga dia menempelkan perutnya pada punggung Gilbert yang semakin melengkung mengiringi gerakan Ivan yang masih pelan karena membiasakan diri terlebih dahulu.

Ivan memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan jepitan Gilbert di dalam sana. Dia mencium pipi Gilbert yang mulai menangis sesenggukan. Tangan Ivan mengangkat baju Gilbert hingga lehernya lalu mulai meraba otot perut dan _nipple_ Gilbert secara langsung. Ivan membuka kedua sarung tangannya, meraih _nipple_ Gilbert dan memilinnya, mencubitnya, hingga menariknya keras membuat desahan Gilbert makin menjadi. Setelah Gilbert sudah mulai tenang—bahkan menggerakkan bagian bawahnya, Ivan kembali tersenyum dan langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Gilbert reflek menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, "Hmmph! Nggh—ah ah—" tak bisa menahannya lagi ketika sebelah tangan Ivan datang untuk menahan kedua tangannya di atasnya. Cubitan Ivan pada _nipple_ miliknya semakin keras hingga semakin tegang dan memerah.

Merubah posisinya, Ivan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menarik sebelah kaki Gilbert ke atas. Ivan mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam lalu memutar Gilbert hingga telentang dan tanpa aba-aba kembali memasukinya, menusuk titik prostat terdalam. Gilbert kembali berteriak dengan lidahnya yang nyaris menjulur keluar. Ivan membuka mulutnya, mengatur napas sembari terus bergerak. Kedua tangannya menahan kaki Gilbert di samping kanan kiri tubuhnya.

Kejantanan Gilbert berdiri tegak meminta perhatian. Tangan pria berambut putih itu mulai bergerak turun, namun dengan cepat Ivan menahannya. _Russia_ tersenyum, "Aku ingin lihat, apa kau bisa keluar hanya dengan analmu."

Gilbert membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Bodoh! Ah! Mana—"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, _da,_ " sebelah tangan Ivan yang masih di paha Gilbert, meremas kuat hingga meninggalkan jejak tangan merah di paha putih tersebut. Ivan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sembari mundur sampai tinggal kepala kejantanannya saja yang berada di dalam Gilbert.

"Tunggu! Ja-Jangan—AAAAAHHH!"

Sesuai perkiraan Ivan, Gilbert langsung datang. Membasahi seragam militernya dan perut Gilbert sendiri. Ivan menundukkan kepalanya dan menjilat cairan putih yang kental itu dari tubuh Gilbert yang hanya bisa memperhatikannya sembari mengatur napas. Jari telunjuk Ivan mencolek cairan putih itu kemudian mengeluskannya pada dua _nipple_ Gilbert, memainkannya seperti anak kecil.

"Kau bisa mengeluarkan susu dari dadamu! Kau memang _awesome,_ Gil!" ucap Ivan dengan nada _childish_ miliknya. Gilbert memasang ekspresi jijik dan membuang wajahnya, walau itu sama sekali tidak merubah _poker face_ yang selalu dipasang Ivan.

Ekspresi yang dipasang Gilbert pun langsung menghilang begitu Ivan menjilat _nipple-_ nya dan menghisapnya seperti bayi yang menghisap susu ibu mereka—hanya saja lebih keras seakan Ivan ingin menarik ujung _nipple-_ nya hingga lepas dari dadanya. Bagian itu memang favorit Ivan, membuat Gilbert yakin dadanya sudah sangat sensitif sekarang semenjak menerima berbagai macam simulasi yang diberikan Ivan padanya.

Kedua tangan Gilbert kembali menjambak rambut Ivan. Berlangsung cukup lama, hingga Ivan kembali melanjutkan permainannya. Ronde kedua, ketiga, sampai akhirnya keempat. Gilbert tak ingat sudah berapa kali dia keluar... rasanya ingin pingsan saja. Tapi, dia tahu Ivan tak pernah mengizinkan dirinya hilang kesadaran lebih dulu di tengah permainan mereka. Karena itu, meski harus menggigit lidahnya sendiri, dia harus bertahan atau hukuman yang lebih parah akan menantinya.

Ivan sendiri... jika Gilbert tak salah menghitung, mungkin sudah nyaris tiga kali keluar di dalamnya—membuat perutnya terasa begitu penuh dengan cairan-cairan asing yang dipaksa masuk di sana.

Entah yang ke berapa, kini posisi terakhir mereka duduk di tengah kasur dan Ivan menarik tubuh Gilbert agar menyandar pada dadanya. Kepala Gilbert jatuh ke bahu Ivan, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan mengatur napasnya yang menderu cepat. Ivan mengatur agar kepala Gilbert menyandar juga di samping lehernya. Belaian-belaian Ivan pada rambut dan tubuhnya membuat perlahan tapi pasti rasa kantuk menyerang Gilbert. Pria bermarga Beilschmidt itu membuka tutup kedua matanya, nyaris tertidur namun berusaha tetap bangun. Ivan mencium kening Gilbert lalu mengendusnya pelan merasakan bau khas yang dimiliki _Prussian_ tersebut.

Terdiam beberapa saat, ekspresi Ivan sempat terlihat ragu... namun akhirnya dia tersenyum dan berbisik di telinga pria di pelukannya.

"Gil, _ya lyublyu tebya_."

Bisikan itu sangat pelan, namun sanggup membuat Gilbert langsung membuka kedua bola matanya dan melirik Ivan di belakangnya. Tawa kecil terdengar setelahnya.

"Jika aku mengatakan itu, apa kau akan mempercayaiku?"

Gilbert membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Saat kedua matanya ingin menatap langsung iris _violet_ itu, sebelah tangan Ivan langsung menutup kedua matanya. Seakan melarang Gilbert melihat ekspresinya saat ini juga. Di dalam kegelapan, Gilbert berusaha meronta meski pelan... mencoba mencari kebenaran.

"A-Ah..." Kata-kata Gilbert terbata. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Bibirnya bergetar dan semakin memucat, "...bohong... bohong, bohong... bohong," bisik Gilbert berulang-ulang. Kedua matanya memburam karena air mata, namun tidak ada yang jatuh mengalir.

Kenapa... sakit?

Diam, tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Ivan selain, "...Begitu. Baiklah," Ivan menarik kembali tangannya sehingga Gilbert mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya. Saat iris merah itu melirik, Ivan sudah kembali memasang sennyum penuh artinya sembari mengelus dan mengecup pipinya, "kau boleh tidur sekarang, Gil," lanjutnya. Ivan melepas pelukannya pada Gilbert lalu berpindah ke bagian kasur yang biasa ditempatinya. Seperti biasa, laki-laki dengan bekas luka di lehernya itu akan tidur tanpa mengenakan atasannya.

Gilbert melihat ke arah Ivan dengan berbagai macam perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Walau begitu, dia memilih untuk tidak menunjukkannya dan menuruti Ivan, dia juga berpindah ke posisi tempat tidurnya. Dengan tubuh telanjangnya, pria itu masuk ke dalam selimut hangatnya lalu meringkuk dan menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dari pria yang selalu mendominasinya.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak ada yang aneh. Ini sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya—Gilbert berusaha meyakinkan hatinya sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Berusaha tidur dan melupakan semuanya.

" _Dobroy nochi,_ Gilbert."

Suara Ivan kembali membuka kedua matanya. Gilbert merasa ingin membuka mulutnya lalu menjawab salam sebelum tidur itu sebagaimana harusnya. Tapi, ego mengalahkan segalanya. Gilbert kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik selimut. Untuk beberapa alasan, tubuhnya terasa bergetar. Di luar dugaan, meski mungkin itu hanya sekedar candaan dari mulut musuh yang paling dibencinya, tetap saja kata-kata itu sangat mengganggu kepalanya.

Tenang.

Tenanglah.

Semua kata-kata manis itu adalah bohong.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Setelah malam itu, keesokan harinya... suatu hal yang jarang atau bahkan tidak mungkin terjadi kini terjadi.

Pulang pada jam biasa, Ivan membuka pintunya lalu masuk. Di dalam, Gilbert sedang membaca buku di atas sofa tanpa mempedulikan pemilik sah kamar yang telah datang. Melihat itu, Ivan hanya tersenyum, sembari melepas syal dan membuka kancing-kancing seragamnya, dia bersuara, "Belum tidur?"

Sedikit kaget, Gilbert menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menoleh pelan.

Ivan... mengajaknya berbicara seperti biasa di dalam kamar?

Padahal biasanya tanpa kata-kata Ivan akan langsung mendekatinya dan menyerangnya—sampai Gilbert sudah sangat terbiasa dengan itu.

Kedua matanya menatap Ivan aneh dan penuh selidik, namun mulutnya menjawab, "Kau bisa lihat sendiri," mendengar jawabannya, Ivan yang sedang mengaitkan syalnya pada gantungan itu menoleh. Pria Braginsky tersebut sempat diam dengan mulut terbuka sebelum tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Gilbert mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa kau bertanya?" tanyanya sedikit gusar.

Ivan kembali menoleh dengan pandangan bingung, "Memang tidak boleh?"

Gilbert sedikit tersentak kemudian dia membuang wajahnya, "Bukan begitu, tapi—" bingung bagaimana melanjutkannya, Gilbert menatap lurus bukunya walau tidak ada isinya yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya, "—jangan dipikirkan," lanjutnya pelan.

Memperhatikan Gilbert dulu beberapa saat baru akhirnya Ivan mengangguk, "Baiklah," entah Ivan menyadarinya atau tidak saat Gilbert diam-diam memperhatikannya penasaran dari jauh, "kau yakin tidak mau tidur sekarang? Aku mau tidur, _da._ "

"Eh?" Gilbert tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi apa selain benar-benar terkejut. Ivan tidak merespon. Pria yang telah memakai baju tidur biasa itu telah naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Dia masih duduk menyandar pada kepala sandaran tempat tidur dan tersenyum menatap Gilbert dari jauh.

"Gil?" Ivan kembali memanggil, membuyarkan lamunan Gilbert yang langsung menutup bukunya.

"Ah, ya..." Personifikasi _Prussia_ itu menaruh bukunya kembali ke dalam deretan rak. Dia berjalan dengan ragu ke arah tempat tidur sebelum menaikinya pelan sementara kedua matanya menatap awas Ivan yang tenang-tenang saja melihatnya. Gilbert langsung menarik selimutnya dan tidur berbalik membelakangi Ivan dengan cepat, "... _Gute Nacht_ _._ "

Ivan tersenyum, " _Da,_ " dia turun sebentar mematikan lampu kamar lalu masuk ke dalam selimut. Melakukan hal yang sama, dia tidur membelakangi Gilbert.

Hanya posisi tidur ini yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Di balik kegelapan, Gilbert tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Kedua matanya terus melirik ke belakang, merasa harus waspada karena Ivan bisa menyerangnya kapan saja. Tapi, sudah menunggu lebih dari sejam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda gerakan dari Ivan sama sekali. Gilbert menghela napas, dia merasa lega dan...

...err, kecewa?

Hei, tunggu! Apa maksudnya!?

Wajah Gilbert segera memerah menyadari apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Bisa-bisanya dia merasa kecewa—seakan dia yang berharap akan ada _sex_ malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Dan hal ini terjadi tepat setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin membuat segalanya tak menjadi lebih baik. Gilbert menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik selimut. Tidur saja. Tidur. Mungkin dia memang mengantuk makanya jadi berpikir macam-macam. Ya. Itu benar.

Walau begitu, tetap saja terasa aneh.

Ivan yang selalu menatapnya dingin di dalam kamar dan hanya memperlakukannya seperti _sex slave_ itu mengajaknya bicara _normal—_ ya, hanya sebentar, tapi tetap saja. Apakah aneh jika seandainya Gilbert bertanya pada Ivan tentang ini? Tapi, di sisi lain, bukankah ini memang keinginannya? Dimana Ivan tidak perlu mempedulikannya dan cukup menjaga jarak dengannya. Ivan Braginsky yang selalu dia benci sepenuh hatinya itu akan berhenti menyentuhnya dan hubungan mereka akan menjadi seperti hubungan antar negara biasa yang mengambil keuntungan satu sama lain pada umumnya.

Ini yang selalu diinginkannya, 'kan?

Lalu kenapa?

Tanpa bisa menemukan jawabannya, Gilbert tenggelam di dalam dunia mimpinya. Menarik dan mengeluarkan napasnya perlahan. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab. Dan Gilbert hanya tahu...

Malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

 **#**

Besoknya, Ivan tidak menyentuhnya lagi.

Besoknya juga.

Begitu pula besoknya.

Setiap malam, Ivan hanya berbasa-basi lalu langsung menuju tempat tidurnya. Tidak pernah memperhatikan Gilbert yang diam-diam mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya seminggu telah berlalu dan Ivan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali bahkan meskipun hanya memegang tangannya.

 _Well,_ bukankah seharusnya ini kemajuan yang baik?

Mencoba tidak peduli, Gilbert akhirnya membiarkan dirinya berjalan mengikuti arus waktu. Berusaha mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya dan keinginan terdalamnya—yang masih belum dia ketahui apa itu. Perlahan tapi pasti Gilbert mulai terbiasa dengan 'menghilangnya' sosok Ivan yang selalu berusaha masuk dan merusak hidupnya. Walau mungkin belum bisa dibilang sepenuhnya terbiasa, harus Gilbert akui setiap ada kesempatan dia mencoba berpura-pura tidur duluan hanya untuk melihat reaksi Ivan pada akhirnya.

Tapi, setiap itu pula, Ivan Braginsky hanya melihat Gilbert Beilschmidt yang telah tertidur dari jauh. Pria besar itu akan tersenyum lalu kembali tidur di tempatnya yang biasa.

Benar-benar... membosankan.

Dalam berbagai arti.

"Aaaaargh!"— _ **DHUK!**_ Gilbert membanting kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. Tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung berada di sisi kanan dan kiri mejanya. Kerjaannya sebagai _GDR_ mulai kembali menumpuk ditambah tugas lainnya sebagai kaki tangan Ivan, sang personifikasi _Russia._ Sedikit banyak, Gilbert memang bersyukur karena berkat tugas-tugas yang membunuh ini jadi tak banyak masalah yang harus dia pikirkan.

Gilbert mencoret-coret bosan di kertas kosong, "Beruang itu bisa saja memberi tugas-tugas yang tidak ada habisnya ini, heh. Tipikal _Russian,_ " gerutunya kesal. Tangannya mulai membentuk gambar bulat, lalu menggambar mata, hidung, mulut, hingga terakhir dua telinga beruang. Iris merah Gilbert diam memperhatikan apa yang dia gambar, sampai akhirnya dia tersadar dan segera meremukkan kertas itu—"KELUAR DARI OTAK _AWESOME_ MILIKKU, SIALAN!"—lalu melemparnya ke depan mejanya.

Bola kertas tersebut menggelinding hingga menyentuh ujung sepatu _boots_ yang pemakainya berdiri diam di sana entah sejak kapan, "Sepertinya _GDR_ kecilku sedang _bad mood, da?_ " tanyanya dengan senyum khasnya seperti biasa.

Kedua bola mata Gilbert membulat, "Ivan! Kau—sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ivan yang hari ini memakai seragam coklat yang biasa dipakainya selain dalam urusan militer itu berjalan mendekati Gilbert yang telah berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. Gilbert sendiri hari ini memakai seragam _navy black_ yang diberikan padanya semenjak dia menjadi _GDR—_ ganti dari seragam _navy blue_ miliknya yang dipakainya saat masih menjadi _Prussia_ dulu. Gilbert melihat Ivan dengan tak nyaman, kedua tangan di sisi-sisi tubuhnya meremas ujung-ujung seragamnya.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, _da?_ " Ivan menahan tubuhnya dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja, sementara dia memajukan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya mendekati wajah Gilbert yang reflek mundur sedikit dari posisinya. Udara yang keluar dari lubang hidung Ivan menggelitik wajahnya, membuat Gilbert sedikit bergidik, "Aku merindukanmu, Gil~" bisiknya. Iris _violet_ itu menusuk kedua mata _merah_ di hadapannya.

Tersentak, Gilbert tersandung di belakangnya kemudian jatuh duduk di atas kursi kerjanya. Kedua matanya menatap Ivan waspada dan yang ditatap hanya tertawa kecil dan membalikkan tubuhnya—membuat Gilbert lagi-lagi kehilangan kesempatannya untuk membaca wajah Ivan, "Jika sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu, melapor ke ruang kerjaku seperti biasa, _da,_ " setelah mengatakan itu, Ivan kembali berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang kerjanya.

Wajah Gilbert yang sempat tegang beransur-ansur mereda. Kedua matanya menatap kepergian Ivan dalam diam. Berusaha ditekannya dalam-dalam perasaan asing ketika Ivan mengabaikannya lagi. Gilbert menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya pelan kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

"... _Da._ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Tentu saja tugas sebanyak itu tidak mungkin selesai hanya dengan sekejap saja. Setelah Ivan pergi, Gilbert akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan semuanya kurang lebih jam dua belas malam. Menghela napas lalu meregangkan tubuhnya, Gilbert memijat bahunya sendiri lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Waktunya melapor ya..." jeda sejenak, Gilbert menundukkan kepalanya lalu menyeringai tipis, "...yah, cepat selesaikan urusan ini dan tidur!" teriaknya di akhir, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Gilbert merapikan sedikit seragamnya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan kerjanya. Seperti yang telah diperkirakan, lorong rumah yang besar ini telah sepi karena para penghuni telah masuk ke dalam rumah mereka masing-masing. Gilbert tidak ambil pusing dan berjalan di tengah lorong hingga hanya suara langkah _boots-_ nya saja yang terdengar. Mengira jam segini seharusnya Ivan sudah berada di kamar mereka, Gilbert langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun, tidak ada seorang pun di dalam sana, membuat Gilbert mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Ivan?" Gilbert mencoba masuk untuk mencari Ivan di setiap sisi kamar, tapi tetap nihil. Akhirnya dengan wajah kebingungan, Gilbert kembali keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, "Kemana si brengsek itu?" bisiknya kesal.

Pria berambut putih itu berjalan menyusuri lorong lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih pelan karena sembari mencari Ivan pelan-pelan di setiap sudut. Terdengar konyol karena dia yakin pria sebesar itu tidak mungkin luput dari kedua matanya. Sampai di ujung lorong lantai dua, Gilbert sampai pada suatu kesimpulan.

"Apa dia masih berada di ruang kerjanya?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Gilbert membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan cepat menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Dia berusaha memasang wajah tenangnya meski sesuatu selalu berusaha mengganggunya. Gilbert semakin mengerutkan keningnya sampai akhirnya dia berada di depan ruang kerja Ivan yang masih tertutup rapat.

Gilbert menarik napas lalu menelan ludahnya. Tangannya yang masih terbalut sarung tangan hitam akan menyentuh gagang pintu seandainya suara di dalam tidak terdengar keluar.

"Ah! Tu-Tuan Ivan—"

Membeku. Tangan Gilbert berhenti tepat di depan gagang pintu. Kedua bola matanya membulat kaget. Bergetar namun dipaksakan untuk maju, akhirnya Gilbert memegang gagang pintunya. Dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, Gilbert mendorong pintu di depannya hingga terbuka lebar.

Waktu itu, Gilbert sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya dan mengapa.

Ketika kedua matanya menangkap Ivan yang sedang mencium leher Raivis—personifikasi _Latvia_ itu tiduran di atas sofa dan kedua tangannya menjambak rambut Ivan dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Kedua matanya telah berair dan mengalir tanpa henti. Raivis memejamkan kedua matanya erat sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Gilbert yang berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. Hanya Ivan yang langsung menyadarinya, pria itu melirik Gilbert dari sudut matanya sebelum bangkit dari leher Raivis yang sedari tadi diciuminya. Ivan menatap Gilbert dengan pandangan datar lalu tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Gil?"

Pertanyaan itu segera membuat Gilbert tersadar dari posisinya dan menatap Ivan yang tersenyum seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi saat ini. Kedua tangannya telah mengepal di samping-samping tubuhnya, namun dengan cepat Gilbert menyembunyikannya dengan mengaitkan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya. Gilbert sedikit menunduk, sehingga yang bisa Ivan lihat hanyalah bibir tipis pria personifikasi _Prussia_ tersebut. Dia merapikan posisi berdirinya sebelum berbicara.

"Datang melapor, semua dokumen telah selesai dikerjakan," meski hanya sesaat, dapat terdengar nada getaran di dalam suara itu. Raivis yang sempat hilang kesadaran akhirnya menoleh pelan dan membulatkan kedua bola matanya melihat Gilbert yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya dan Ivan.

Dari sisi Raivis, dia tak dapat melihat ekspresi baik Gilbert atau Ivan. Raivis berusaha bangkit dan membuka mulutnya, "Gi-Gilbert—"

Tanpa sempat berbicara lebih, tangan Ivan dengan cepat menutup mulut Raivis dengan kencang.

"Jangan berisik, _da?_ " ucapnya pelan namun penuh penekanan. Tubuh Raivis semakin bergetar dan akhirnya mengangguk. Menuruti perintah sang tuan besar yang terlihat marah—entah kenapa. Raivis hanya tidak mau mendapat hukuman yang lebih gila dari ini semua.

Gilbert tetap diam memperhatikan adegan di depannya. Kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya semakin mengepal. Rasa marah, kesal, benci, kecewa, semua rasa buruk tercampur menjadi satu. Gilbert tak pernah sangat ingin membunuh Ivan lebih dari ini sebelumnya. Dia harus menahan diri. Harus. Atau semua resiko yang selama ini dia hindari akan datang menghampirinya dan semua pengorbanannya akan sia-sia.

Demi _West._ Demi Ludwig. Demi adiknya.

Dia harus bertahan.

Walau begitu, bagaimana dengan dirinya? Perasaannya?

"Jika tidak ada keperluan lain, bisa kau keluar?" Ivan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Gilbert yang terus berdiri diam di posisinya. Dia kembali menunduk, menatap Raivis yang menatapnya ketakutan di bawahnya, "Aku ada urusan lain."

"Urusan memuaskan alat kelaminmu yang tak pernah puas itu, hah?"

Suara Gilbert memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya sempat tercipta. Ivan sedikit kaget dan menoleh, namun yang dia dapat hanyalah posisi tubuh Gilbert yang sama sekali tidak berubah, "Jadi begitu. Kau bosan pada mainan barumu lalu kau kembali pada mainan lamamu. Tipikal _Russian,_ " Gilbert mengangkat kepalanya sembari menggertakkan giginya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu."

Tanpa permisi, Gilbert membalikkan tubuhnya lalu keluar dan menutup pintu. Raivis semakin syok mendengar kata-kata Gilbert, namun lebih takut lagi membayangkan kemarahan Ivan yang kemungkinan akan dilampiaskan padanya. Raivis memejamkan kedua matanya erat, bersiap menerima serangan Ivan padanya kapan saja. Tapi, lima menit telah berlalu dan rasa sakit tidak diterimanya. Raivis membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Ivan yang telah menarik diri dari atas tubuhnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

Raivis akhirnya menarik tubuhnya lalu ikut duduk di samping Ivan yang telah menatap lurus ke depan dengan senyum yang... entah kenapa di mata Raivis terlihat menahan pedih. Tidak ada yang bisa Raivis katakan selain duduk bersimpuh di samping Ivan yang masih diam—belum memberi instruksi apapun. Raivis tahu Gilbert Beilschmidt adalah salah satu personifikasi negara yang berani melawan Ivan, bahkan mengesampingkan posisinya yang sekarang telah berada di bawah kekuasaan negara dengan ukuran terbesar tersebut.

"Raivis," tersentak kaget, Raivis nyaris saja meloncat dari posisinya. Pria berukuran kecil itu menatap Ivan tegang, "apapun yang terjadi, jangan katakan apapun pada Gilbert."

Raivis menunduk pelan, kedua tangannya mengepal di atas lututnya, "Ta-Tapi Gil... dia—"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Ivan memotong perkataannya. Raivis langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setelah cukup lama terdiam, akhirnya Ivan menghela napas lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku tahu... pada akhirnya dia akan sama seperti kalian."

Ivan Braginsky kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Pria besar itu menarik syal yang dikenakannya agar menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Dia melihat ke arah lain agar Raivis yang duduk tak jauh di sampingnya tidak dapat melihatnya. Sama seperti saat dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di depan pria yang paling disayanginya.

"Dia pasti akan meninggalkanku."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Beberapa hari belakangan, Gilbert semakin tidak bisa tidur.

Tepat setelah kejadian antara Ivan dan Raivis yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu silam, dengan cepat tersebar rumor tentang _West Germany_ yang akan menghancurkan tembok Berlin.

Mendengar itu, Gilbert bisa merasakan kupu-kupu di dadanya. Dia tersenyum lebar. Meskipun hanya rumor dan kemungkinan benarnya kecil, tapi tetap saja dapat memberinya harapan untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Ah, dia akan bertemu dengan adiknya, dengan Roderich _,_ Elizabeta, dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Dia akan bebas! Keluar dari neraka ini, keluar dari rumah ini, keluar dari negara ini, dan—

—meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

Setiap sampai pada kesimpulan terakhir, senyum Gilbert berangsur-angsur menipis bahkan kadang sampai hilang dari wajah tampannya. Ada perasaan senang ketika dia membayangkan dia tak akan melihat wajah pria yang telah mempermainkan hidupnya lagi, namun di sisi lain... saat membayangkan wajah itu benar-benar hilang dari hidupnya...

...Gilbert bahkan tak tahu apa nama rasa sakit yang selalu menghampiri dadanya.

Kesepian? Apakah dia akan kesepian seandainya laki-laki itu tidak lagi berada di sisinya?

 _Bullshit._ Tentu saja dia akan senang!

Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, "Ayolah Gil! Kau tahu kau selalu baik-baik saja. Mau sendiri atau tidak, KAU TETAP _AWESOME!_ " teriaknya sendirian di dalam kamar. Gilbert tertawa keras lalu berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya. Memperhatikan bagian atas tembok Berlin yang dapat dilihatnya dari sini, "Aku datang _West._ Pasti."

"Pasti akan menjadi reuni yang menyenangkan, _da,_ " mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, Gilbert langsung memutar tubuhnya cepat. Menghadap Ivan yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di dalam kamar, "aku turut senang jika kau senang, Gil," ucap Ivan dengan nada _childish-_ nya sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Gilbert terdiam sesaat sebelum mendecih dan membuang wajahnya, "Ya, lucu jika aku langsung mempercayaimu," Ivan tertawa kecil dan mendekati Gilbert yang kembali menatapnya. Jarak di antara mereka mulai hilang perlahan, "Tunggu, mau apa kau—"

"Seminggu," Ivan tersenyum lembut, "seminggu lagi kau akan keluar dari rumah ini," sebelah tangan Ivan membelai pipi Gilbert yang terpaku di tempatnya. Gilbert tak sempat menghindar ketika Ivan menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium pipinya dengan cepat—hanya sekilas, "dalam waktu tujuh hari itu, sebaiknya kau siapkan diri bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan keluargamu kelak. Pastikan momen itu akan menjadi momen yang paling membahagiakan untukmu, Gil," bisik Ivan sebelum menarik diri dari posisinya.

Terdiam, Gilbert hanya menatap lurus—tidak menatap mata Ivan yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Apa? Kenapa? Seminggu... bukanlah waktu yang lama. Terlalu cepat. Terlalu singkat. Seperti kata Ivan, dalam waktu dekat dia akan bertemu dengan keluarganya. Menemui kembali mereka yang dicintainya. Meninggalkan dia yang dibencinya. Meninggalkan _Russia._ Meninggalkan Ivan Braginsky.

Inilah kebahagiaan yang selalu ditunggunya... 'kan?

Sangat singkat. Sangat cepat.

Hei.

Kenapa terlalu cepat?

Gilbert tersentak dari lamunannya. Ivan telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri entah sejak kapan. Tubuhnya kembali merasa dingin, dimana kehangatan yang selalu ada mengitari sekitarnya? Kemana? Kemana perginya? Gilbert memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada jendela besar di belakangnya, tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menenggelamkannya di antara tubuh dan dua kakinya yang terlipat.

Iya, dia seharusnya senang.

Seharusnya.

Lalu apa rasa sakit dan kehilangan ini? Kenapa rasanya sama seperti pertama kali dia pergi meninggalkan adik yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini?

Yang paling disayanginya... siapa lagi?

Entah kenapa semuanya terlalu membingungkan. Walau seharusnya jawabannya sangat mudah. Gilbert hanya tidak mau mengakuinya. Tidak mau mempercayainya. Tidak mau membenarkannya. Meskipun yang berkata adalah hatinya sendiri. Hatinya yang terdalam. Hatinya yang tak bisa berbohong. Gilbert meremas lengannya sendiri. Kedua matanya mengalirkan air mata laknat yang tak pernah diizinkan keluar olehnya selama ini. Jika sampai air mata itu keluar, maka itu berarti Gilbert tak dapat menahannya lagi.

Dia telah jatuh cinta... pada seorang Ivan Braginsky.

 **#**

Tiga hari menuju runtuhnya tembok Berlin dan masih belum ada perkembangan yang signifikan. Masih menjalani hari-hari mereka seperti biasa. Hanya saja sudah dua hari sejak kemarin, Ivan tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Wajar saja, tembok berlin adalah masalah politik tingkat dunia, Ivan sebagai salah satu negara yang terlibat dalam pembuatannya wajib menghadiri pertemuan di sana sini, mempersiapkan berakhirnya salah satu tragedi besar yang akan tercatat di sejarah dunia.

Hanya dua hari, rasanya seperti berbulan-bulan. Bagaimana jika bertahun-tahun atau bahkan selamanya? Gilbert terus membaca mantra untuk dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Sama seperti sebelum dia berada di bawah kekuasaan Ivan.

Gilbert tanpa sadar sudah kembali melamun di tempat tidurnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia tidur telentang, menghadap langit-langit kamar yang entah mengapa jarang sekali dilihatnya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, Gilbert akan membiarkan dirinya dibawa kembali oleh bunga tidurnya—

 _ **KREET**_

Suara pintu membuat kedua mata Gilbert terbuka. Reflek, Gilbert menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk sehingga dia bisa melihat Ivan yang masuk ke kamar mereka dengan wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Mungkin pikiran Ivan sedang melayang entah kemana, sampai akhirnya dia sedikit kaget menyadari Gilbert yang masih bangun dan memperhatikannya, "Gil? Belum tidur?" tanyanya. Suaranya terdengar sangat kelelahan.

Gilbert sedikit ragu untuk menjawab, namun akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya, "Seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya dingin—reflek. Gilbert menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, "kau... urusanmu sudah selesai? Kenapa kau mengurus semuanya sendiri? Bukankah seharusnya aku juga ikut denganmu?" tanyanya.

Ivan merasa aneh melihat Glbert menanyainya sebanyak itu. Tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin memberimu waktu untuk bersiap menemui keluargamu, Gil. Aku pikir aku sudah mengatakannya padamu."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya!" Gilbert berteriak. Menyadari _volume_ suaranya, pria berambut putih itu berdehem pelan, "Maaf, aku bicara terlalu keras," bisiknya pelan.

Ivan yang telah selesai mengganti bajunya hanya tersenyum, "Tidak masalah, _da,_ " duduk di tepi tempat tidur, Ivan menoleh pada laki-laki di belakangnya, "bisa kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini di lain waktu? Aku lelah sekali," ucapnya lemas.

Melihat wajah Ivan yang tidak biasa, membuat Gilbert mengangguk dalam diam meski masih penuh dengan keraguan. Ivan mematikan lampu kamar mereka lalu tidur di tempatnya seperti biasa. Gilbert memperhatikan punggung Ivan sebelum dia ikut membaringkan tubuh di posisinya. Bedanya, kali ini Gilbert sepenuhnya menghadap Ivan yang masih membelakanginya. Menghela napas, Gilbert menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Setelah lewat jam dua belas malam tadi, sekarang waktuku hanya tinggal dua hari di sini," gumaman Gilbert membuat kedua mata Ivan terbuka. Pria besar itu melirik ke belakangnya dengan bingung, "tidakkah kau mengerti? Dasar beruang bodoh," bisiknya kesal, namun Ivan dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hanya saja itu tidak cukup membuat Ivan membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertanya ada apa.

Gilbert menekan lagi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih tertutup celana pendeknya. Laki-laki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang melesat keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Kedua matanya terus menatap rambut coklat _beige_ milik Ivan, dalam hati berharap Ivan akan berbalik dan menatapnya dengan iris _violet_ miliknya yang tajam. Gilbert mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celananya, memegang benda miliknya, meremasnya pelan.

"Ivan... Ivan..." bisiknya pelan berulang kali. Tangannya mulai bergerak mengocoknya, maju mundur, mengelus dan memijat ujungnya. Entah kapan terakhir kali dia menyentuh alat vitalnya seperti ini. Gilbert tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, dia menggeser pelan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya dapat bersentuhan dengan belakang leher Ivan yang belum membalikkan tubuhnya. Gilbert menarik napas, mencium bau khas Ivan yang diam-diam disukainya sementara tangannya di bawah sana bergerak semakin cepat menuju klimaksnya.

Sebenarnya, Ivan ingin kaget ketika Gilbert mendekatinya dengan penuh hasrat seperti ini. Tak pernah terpikir oleh personifikasi _Russia_ itu akan datang hari dimana Gilbert yang memintanya untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi... Ivan menggertakkan giginya, mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, berusaha menahan diri meski desahan Gilbert telah terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ivan mengerutkan alisnya dan tepat saat desahan Gilbert semakin keras, pria besar itu berbalik dan memegang kedua bahu Gilbert.

"GIL!" Teriakan Ivan membuat Gilbert membuka kedua matanya kaget. Iris merah itu terlihat berkabut karena tertutup air mata. Ivan menggertakkan giginya dan menatap Gilbert dengan iris _violet_ miliknya yang berkilat marah, "Hentikan. Aku tidak tahu sampai mana lagi aku bisa bertahan," Gilbert mengedipkan kedua matanya pelan, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ivan tersenyum pelan padanya, "aku mohon, _da?_ "

Tubuh Gilbert bergetar, merasakan perih karena klimaksnya yang tertahan keluar. Laki-laki itu menatap Ivan tajam, "Me-Menahan?" Gilbert menarik kedua tangannya, membentuk kepalan dan memukul dada bidang Ivan di hadapannya, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu menahan diri!? Beruang sialan!" teriaknya.

"Eh?" Ivan terbata, semakin bingung dengan bagaimana dia harus menjawab. Wajah _childish-_ nya terlihat seperti menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, "Tapi... kau membenciku—"

"KALAU BEGITU BERSIKAPLAH SEPERTI ORANG YANG PATUT KUBENCI!" Gilbert mendorong Ivan hingga posisinya telentang di atas kasur. Ivan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika kepalanya dipaksa menghantam bantal. Terlebih saat Gilbert bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di atas perut pria besar tersebut. Gilbert membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menarik kerah Ivan di bawahnya, "Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu! Karena itu, pukul aku, bunuh aku, hina aku, injak aku, lukai aku, perkosa aku, lakukan semua perbuatan busukmu padaku! BERHENTI BERSIFAT BAIK PADAKU!" kedua tangan Gilbert semakin bergetar hingga akhirnya berhenti. Air mata telah jatuh mengenai wajah Ivan yang menatapnya sedih.

Gilbert mengisak pelan.

"Jangan buat aku... kehilangan alasan untuk membencimu..."

Terdiam, kata-kata Gilbert membuatnya membisu. Ivan sedikit ragu untuk menggerakkan tangannya, berkali-kali dia mendekatkan tangannya pada wajah Gilbert namun berkali-kali pula dia menariknya kembali. Hingga akhirnya isakan Gilbert mulai melemah dan Ivan membuka suaranya.

" _Ya lyublyu tebya._ "

Kata-kata itu lagi. Gilbert membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Ivan yang kali ini tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ekspresi Ivan terlihat serius, bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat, kedua matanya lurus menatap mata Gilbert. Walau begitu, saat Gilbert membuka mulutnya dan akan mengatakan sesuatu, wajah Ludwig memenuhi kepalanya. Wajah adiknya itu. Gilbert langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng keras, " _Nein! Nein!_ "

"Gil—"

"DIAM!" Gilbert berteriak histeris dan menarik kerah Ivan semakin keras dari sebelumnya. Setelah itu, Gilbert membungkukkan wajahnya dan langsung menangkap bibir Ivan dengan bibirnya. Tersentak, Ivan membulatkan kedua bola matanya, terlebih ketika lidah Gilbert memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ivan membalas lidah Gilbert dan segera mendominasinya, mendorong lidah itu kembali ke dalam mulut Gilbert dan mereka menari di sana. Kedua tangan Ivan memegang bahu Gilbert di atasnya.

"Ngh—!" Pria berambut coklat itu menjambak rambut Gilbert dan menariknya untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tapi tentu saja Gilbert tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Dia turun hingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan selangkangan Ivan yang masih tertutup celana. Tanpa basa-basi, Gilbert langsung menarik celananya turun dan mulutnya menyambut benda Ivan yang keluar dari baliknya.

Ivan menatap panik dari posisinya. Dia tak sempat mencegah Gilbert yang langsung mengulum benda miliknya. Gilbert menghisap dengan kuat hingga membuat Ivan mau tak mau menikmatinya. Laki-laki itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan meremas rambut Gilbert di bawahnya. Menyuruhnya menghisap lebih cepat dan memberi simulasi yang lain. Ivan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia tahu dia tidak akan keluar semudah ini. Tapi begitu melihat tangan Gilbert yang satunya turun dan mempersiapkan lubang analnya sendiri, membuat wajah Ivan memerah dan pertahanannya runtuh.

"Gil!" Ivan menekan kepala Gilbert semakin dalam hingga laki-laki itu tersedak dengan kejantanannya, lalu Ivan menyemburkan seluruh cairannya ke dalam mulut Gilbert yang masih enggan melepaskannya. Pria berambut putih itu terlihat menelan seluruhnya perlahan tapi pasti sebelum membuka mulutnya dan melepaskan benda Ivan dan sebagian cairan mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Wajah Gilbert terlihat sayu, namun itu yang membuat Ivan kembali tegang. Ivan memegang bahu Gilbert dan mengajaknya setengah berdiri. Saat itulah dia dapat melihat kejantanan Gilbert yang bergetar dan mengeluarkan sebagian _pre-cum_ di ujungnya. Saat Ivan terlalu fokus dengan itu, Gilbert kembali mendorongnya untuk tiduran. Melihat wajah bingung Ivan membuat seringai tipis muncul dari wajah pria yang selalu membanggakan dirinya tersebut.

Gilbert menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Ivan melirik ke bawahnya dan dapat melihat benda miliknya yang sejajar dengan pantat Gilbert. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Gilbert menjatuhkan pantatnya hingga memasukkan benda milik Ivan itu sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuhnya. Reflek, Gilbert menengadahkan kepalanya, merasakan keberadaan benda asing yang sudah lama tidak memasuki tubuhnya. Ivan memejamkan kedua matanya erat merasakan sensasi lama yang dirindukannya, kedua tangannya meremas paha putih Gilbert yang pasti akan meninggalkan bekas merah kelak.

"Diam di tempatmu," Gilbert memberi perintah, menatap kesal Ivan yang masih syok melihatnya, "aku yang bergerak. Ja-Jangan macam-macam," bisiknya dengan wajah memerah lalu kedua matanya beralih dari iris _violet_ tersebut.

Tidak tahu harus membalas apa, akhirnya Ivan hanya diam. Gilbert mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya lagi. Naik, turun, membuat kejantanan itu menekan titik prostatnya di dalam sana dengan akurat hingga membuatnya terasa melayang, "Ah, ah nh... Iva—Ivan Ivan!" teriaknya.

Ivan memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan kenikmatan dijepit oleh Gilbert setelah sekian lama. Saat dia membuka mata, yang dia lihat hanyalah Gilbert yang sedang menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan wajahnya yang menahan kenikmatan. Ivan bangkit dari posisinya lalu memegang kedua tangan Gilbert yang sedari awal berada di atas perutnya agar bisa menyeimbangkan tubuh _partner-_ nya tersebut. Ivan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gilbert, menangkap bibir tipis itu dan melumatnya hingga Gilbert kehabisan napas dan meronta di tengah ciuman mereka.

"Nggh! Hmmphh!" kedua tangan Gilbert memegang bahu Ivan di depannya. Meremasnya pelan. Ivan melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu mencium telinga hingga leher Gilbert yang kini telah diberi tanda merah oleh sang pemiliknya. Di saat Gilbert sedang terfokus dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Ivan, laki-laki besar itu telah menaikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Menghantam prostat di bawah sana, "AAAAAAAHHH! AH AH!" Gilbert mendesah dengan keras, terlebih ketika kedua tangan Ivan kembali menyambut _nipple_ miliknya.

Malam ini terasa begitu panjang dan begitu hidup setelah sekian lama keduanya merasa mati untuk jangka waktu yang cukup panjang. Kedua pria yang abadi sebagai personifikasi negara itu kembali menikmati malam mereka berdua dimana hanya ada dunia untuk mereka di sini. Mereka berdua telah melucuti pakaian masing-masing, membiarkan tubuh mereka telanjang bulat dan dimandikan oleh cahaya bulan dari luar jendela sana.

Saat cahaya bulan masuk tepat ketika Ivan membuka matanya untuk melihat, laki-laki itu memperhatikan tubuh Gilbert yang penuh dengan kilatan peluh di seluruh tubuhnya. Dada bidang Gilbert naik turun, mengatur napasnya yang memburu, sementara kedua matanya menatap Ivan dengan sayu. Ivan tersenyum lembut dan turun untuk mencium kening Gilbert dan bagian-bagian lain di wajahnya. Memberi ciuman penuh kasih sayang yang bisa dia berikan semampunya untuk pria di bawahnya itu. Sedangkan Gilbert sendiri... dia melihat bekas luka yang melingkar di leher Ivan, dia mengendusnya pelan lalu menciumnya.

Setelah puas memberi ciuman, Ivan berbaring di samping Gilbert. Menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukan posesifnya hingga Gilbert menyandarkan dahinya pada dada bidang Ivan. Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan detak jantung Ivan yang terdengar begitu jelas dan merdu di telinganya. Tangan Ivan memainkan rambut putihnya sebelum jatuh tertidur tanpa sempat mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan. Gilbert melirik ke atasnya, melihat wajah Ivan yang tertidur dengan jelas di atasnya. Mungkin ini pertama kali untuknya... melihat wajah seorang Ivan Braginsky tanpa pertahanan seperti itu.

Sempat ragu, namun akhirnya Gilbert menarik tubuhnya agar wajahnya tepat sejajar dengan wajah Ivan di depannya. Gilbert mencium bibir Ivan pelan. Sangat pelan. Setelah menarik kembali wajahnya, barulah Gilbert jatuh tertidur perlahan tapi pasti. Tubuhnya berada di dalam rengkuhan Ivan sepenuhnya.

Hanya sekali. Sekali saja.

Biarkan dia melanggar salah satu peraturan dalam hidupnya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Rekaman malam terakhir itu dan malam-malam sebelumnya telah tercetak jelas di kepala Gilbert. Dan akan terus berputar sampai nanti saatnya tiba—entah kapan.

Mungkin ini hukuman untuknya. Tapi juga hukuman untuk Ivan Braginsky.

Berarti ini adalah hukuman untuk mereka berdua yang telah mempermainkan dunia? Entahlah.

Yang jelas, mereka tahu mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu. Tidak ada gunanya menyimpan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. Gilbert Beilschmidt telah bersumpah akan membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya melewati reruntuhan tembok Berlin hari itu. Sejak hari itu pula, dia akan membutakan kedua matanya, menulikan kedua telinganya, dia akan segera menghapus seluruh ingatannya.

Meski dia tahu itu tidak mungkin, dia akan mencoba.

Personifikasi _Prussia_ yang keras kepala itu akan terus tertawa, tersenyum, dan menatap lurus ke depannya tanpa mau menoleh ke belakang. Dia memaksa hatinya untuk terus berbohong dan berbohong bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja di depan para sahabat dan keluarganya. Dia terus mengelompokkan orang-orang yang pantas dicintai olehnya, tanpa sadar sebenarnya ada satu tempat kosong di dalam kelompok itu yang tak pernah bisa diisi olehnya selain laki-laki itu.

Semua teman-temannya sadar, tapi dia sendiri tak pernah sadar.

Dia tak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

Ketika dia jadi lebih sering melamun dari biasanya, lebih terlihat kesepian dari sebelumnya, lebih terlihat memaksakan diri, bahkan lebih terlihat rapuh. Dan tak ada yang berani menanyakan langsung padanya sampai adiknya itu tak tahan lagi dan memegang bahunya pelan.

" _Bruder,_ kenapa kau menangis?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _At first, I hope to be blind so I can't see you."_

" _Then, after I finally blind..."_

 **.**

" _I whispered—"_

"— _ **why can't I see you?"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FLOSSE**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bahasa Rusia :**

 _ **Da :**_ _Yes_ (tapi di sini bisa juga sebagai kata-kata verbal milik Ivan)

 _ **Ya lyublyu tebya :**_ _I love you_

 _ **Dobroy Nochi :**_ _Good Night_

 ** _._**

 **Bahasa Jerman :**

 _ **Gesicht :**_ _Vision_

 _ **Gute Nacht :**_ _Good Night_

 _ **Nein :**_ _No_

 _ **Bruder :**_ _Brother_

 _ **Flosse :**_ _Fin_

 **.**

SELESAI YA AMPUN KELAR _FINALLY—_ #oiAkhirnya setelah sekian lama ngeship OTP ini, sempet juga bikin salah satu fanficnya ;w; tapi ngerasa maso banget bisa ngetik RuPru itu hahaha #apaan

 _Anyway,_ walau aku bilang salah satu _genre-_ nya ada _**Semi-Historical,**_ jangan terlalu dianggap serius ya. Aku cuma ngambil inti sejarahnya aja tanpa menelusuri lebih lanjut jadi maaf kalau ada beberapa kekurangan di sana sini. Kalau aku bikinnya bener-bener _pure_ ngikutin alur sejarah, aku pasti nulisnya _**Historical**_ hehe :"3

Err, udah itu aja kayaknya. Seneng akhirnya bisa mengkontribusi salah satu pair kesayangan ini di dunia fanfic—soalnya biasanya berkontribusi di fanart doang uhuk— #nak Semoga kerasa _feel-_ nya yaa, maaf gak sempet ngecek ulang :"D _LET SPREAD OUR LOVE FOR RUPRU_ AHN~ #HEI

 _Mind to review? Thanks before_ :)


End file.
